Reportage
by Idiotheque
Summary: Quand Rachel décide de réaliser un reportage sur le harcèlement scolaire.


**Un petit OS assez humoristique que j'avais en tête depuis ce matin. ^^**

**J'ai pris, personnellement, beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, donc j'espère que vous aimerez. :)**

**Disclaimer : Si je possédais la série, vous auriez eu droit à une VRAI fusillade. Ouais, en fait, c'est peut-être mieux que je ne possède rien du tout … ^^''**

* * *

- _Dans la jungle, c'est chacun pour soi. Aucune pitié. Aucune morale. C'est manger ou se faire manger. La dure loi de la nature. Et bien, le lycée, c'est exactement la même chose. Il faut se battre. Être populaire, ou être un loseur. Malheureusement, je fait partie de la seconde catégorie. Autant vous dire que c'est loin d'être agréable. Les slushis en plein dans la figure, les insultes, les moqueries … bref. Si je réalise cette vidéo, c'est pour vous montrer à quel point le harcèlement scolaire peut être dévastateur. La première personne que je vais interviewer est un de mes plus proches amis. Il s'appelle Kurt Hummel, et il est un des rares élèves de ce lycée à assumer pleinement son homosexualité. Justement, le voilà ! Kurt, un petit mot pour la caméra ?_

Le dit Kurt se retourna, et se retrouva aussitôt face à une Rachel Berry armée d'une caméra. Caméra qui était braquée sur lui, ce qu'il apprécia moyennement, mais surtout, qui lui fit comprendre que sa meilleure amie avait encore une idée stupide en tête.

- Rachel … à quoi tu joues ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un reportage, répondit Rachel, le plus innocemment du monde. J'aimerai que tu me parles un peu du harcèlement scolaire. Que tu me donnes ton point de vue sur le sujet, que tu me racontes ce que tu as subit … enfin, ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais pleurer, ça serait vraiment génial, parce que ça ajouterait une petite touche de tristesse destinée à émouvoir mon public et …

Kurt soupira.

- Premièrement, c'est une idée complètement stupide, Rachel. Une simple vidéo ne changera rien au harcèlement scolaire. La meilleure chose à faire, c'est d'apprendre à nos enfants, autrement dit, les générations futures, à ne pas nous imiter. Deuxièmement, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ce que j'ai subit. Absolument aucune envie. Et enfin, troisièmement : lâche cette fichue caméra !

- Mais c'est pour le bien de tous que je fait ça ! Insista Rachel !

- Dégages !

Rachel finit par abandonner l'idée d'arracher une interview à Kurt, et préféra se diriger vers Santana. Prévoyante, elle prit soin de laisser une certaine distance entre elle et l'hispanique, ce qui lui permettrait de fuir si jamais Santana se mettait en colère.

- Berry, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette caméra ? Demanda celle-ci quand Rachel s'approcha d'elle.

- Un reportage. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à vouloir être méchante avec les autres et à vouloir les humilier ?

- Chais pas … l'envie d'être populaire, j'imagine. C'est ça la vie. T'es le requin ou le petit poisson. Moi, j'ai pas choisie la seconde option.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu penses que le lycée est comme un océan ? Résuma Rachel, les sourcils froncés.

- Bah ouais !

- Je vois. Merci Santana …

- De rien Berry. Maintenant, dégages de ma vue. J'ai une réputation, moi.

Rachel se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de William. Fort heureusement, celui-ci était seul. Rachel pénétra donc dans le bureau, et son professeur leva la tête avant de lui adresser un petit sourire.

- Bonjour, Rachel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette caméra ? Du journalisme ?

- Pas exactement, répondit Rachel en s'asseyant en face de Will, sans pour autant lâcher sa caméra. En fait, je réalise un petit reportage sur le harcèlement scolaire, et j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis.

- C'est une excellente idée, dit William, son sourire « tu es un(e) bon(ne) élève et je t'apprécie » gravé sur le visage. J'ai toujours été fermement opposé aux harcèlement scolaire depuis que j'ai commencé à enseigner.

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument.

- Et que faites -vous pour lutter contre ça ?

- Heu …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Merci Monsieur Schuester.

Sans rien ajouter, Rachel sortir du bureau, laissant un William assez surpris de sa réaction. Ma petite brune commença à partir à la recherche de sa prochaine « victime ». elle tomba finalement sur Puck, et jugea qu'il était parfait.

- Noah ! Avant que tu me pose la question, si j'ai cette caméra, c'est parce que je réalise un petit reportage sur le harcèlement scolaire. Tu veux bien répondre à quelque question ?

- C'est quoi, les questions ?

- La benne à ordures, c'est une idée à toi ?

Puck ricana avant de répondre :

- Nan … c'est un classique. Mais c'est toujours marrant.

- Je vois …

- D'autres questions ?

- Heu … non, ça ira … merci, Noah.

- A ton service, ma belle.

La brune leva les yeux aux ciel, avant de continuer son parcours. Elle songea un bref instant à interviewer Finn, avant de se rappeler que on ex petit-ami (ils s'étaient séparés quelques jours plus tôt) refusait de lui adresser la parole, et que, de toute façon, Finn était beaucoup trop grand pour qu'elle puisse correctement filmer son visage. Filmer le torse d'un footballeur étant complètement dénué d'intérêt, elle préféra se diriger vers Quinn, avec qui elle s'entendait désormais beaucoup mieux qu'auparavant.

- Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu …

- Reportages, harcèlement scolaire, coupa Rachel, qui commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre la question. Tu veux bien répondre à quelques questions ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Merci. Première question : est-ce une obligation de maltraiter les élèves impopulaires quand on est une cheerleadeur ?

- Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais si tu veux attirer le respect, c'est nécessaire, répondit Quinn en baissant la tête. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de ça, j'aimerai vraiment m'excuser pour …

- Excuses acceptées, coupa une nouvelle fois Rachel. Deuxième question : est-ce que le rouge de l'uniforme des cheerleadeurs symbolise la domination ?

- Tu as quelque chose contre les cheerleadeurs ?

- Non, c'est elles qui ont quelque chose contre moi, corrigea Rachel.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel. Elle commençait à comprendre la situation, et le soudain besoin de Rachel de trouver une occupation.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire depuis ta rupture avec Finn, hein ?

Rachel éteignit sa caméra, et secoua simplement la tête.

- Allez, viens-là espèce d'idiote, marmonna la blonde en ouvrant ses bras.

Rachel vint aussitôt se blottir contre Quinn en sanglotant doucement.

- Tu sais quoi Rachel ? La prochaine fois que tu romps avec un garçon, essaie plutôt le kayak … je crois que le journalisme, c'est pas ton truc.


End file.
